


Payback

by Circe (ELG)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELG/pseuds/Circe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of  'Shades of Grey' Jack and Daniel get drunk and make up, but end up making out as well. [Printed in Pretense #1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Daniel couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been this drunk. Looking across at Jack he noticed that although the man had far more empty bottles arranged carefully around his chair, than Daniel did ranged along the floor by Jack's couch, he seemed to be a lot more sober than Daniel was. This wasn't fair. Come to think of it, a lot of things hadn't been fair recently.

Jack getting stuck on Edora just when they'd been getting along so well hadn't been fair, nor had it been fair that Jack had come back from that three month absence only to immediately be plunged into that whole business with the…Daniel shuddered. All that stuff. Black Ops Jack. The man telling him to shut up like that. Telling him they'd never related to each other; their friendship had no foundation. Not the Jack he knew. He'd been so pissed off with him and so unbearably miserable. And then Jack had come bouncing back telling him everything was hunky dory again and he'd thought: _How dare you!_ Jack had _known_ how damned hard that scene had hit him, been so gentle and reassuring, like you would be to someone when you knew that your friendship was the most important thing in the world to him and you'd pretended it was lost for good. Damned Jack had no right knowing how much it had hurt. Damned Jack had no right just swanning back like that and expecting to be welcomed with open arms….

Damned Jack had no right looking so damned _handsome…._

Daniel frowned, blinking myopically. Jack was sitting in that armchair with a bottle of beer in his hand and every time he put it to his mouth and sucked, Daniel felt something stir in his groin. Every time Jack sucked that beer bottle he wondered first what it would be like to suck Jack and then what it would be like to have Jack sucking him. Two things he was never going to know…. And now Jack was looking at him. Looking right at him, a long, level stare. The man said quietly, "Daniel…?"

Daniel put his head on one side. "What?"

"Are you still pissed with me?"

Daniel looked down at the beer bottles on the floor. Jack had invited him over to 'talk it through', which they hadn't even started doing yet, because no sooner had he got through the door than Jack had suggested they played gin. Oh yes and got very _very_ drunk. Was he still pissed off with Jack? That was a tricky one. He said, "Yes," decisively because it seemed like the safest answer.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Even though I single-handedly restored diplomatic relations with our alien chums?"

Daniel nodded and said with even more decision, "Yes."

"Even though you didn't like me being the person I was only pretending to be?"

"Yes."

"Even though I risked my life to flush out the traitor in the SGC?"

Daniel gave him a reproachful sideways glance. "You were mean me to me, Jack."

Jack moistened his lips. "Danny boy, if you look at me like that and say stuff to me like that…."

Daniel frowned. "What?" His frown got deeper as Jack suddenly put down his beer bottle and got to his feet. The man walked towards him with an odd expression on his face.

Jack said conversationally, "How drunk are you, Daniel?"

Daniel looked down at the beer bottles. There were an awful lot of them and some of them seemed to be very blurred indeed. "Very."

"So am I." Jack was looming right over him now, standing over Daniel where the younger man was sitting on the couch, still with that odd look on his face. "I'm drunk enough to tell you what I want to do to you right now. What I don't know is if you're drunk enough to let me."

Daniel moistened his lips as he looked up at Jack's face. Drunk he might be but the man was close enough even for Daniel to see without a shadow of a doubt that Jack was still looking _damned_ handsome tonight. Oh boy. There was an expression in those brown eyes he'd never seen before; like the man was a stranger, but not that cold stranger who'd been so distant to him, a scary stranger who Daniel nevertheless felt an overwhelming desire to get to know better. He said tentatively, "Jack…?"

Jack didn't even blink, still looking straight at him, straight into him, like he could read his mind, see the skin through his clothes and the bones through his flesh. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, Daniel?"

Daniel met his eyes and then felt a sudden heat start up inside him, a twinge of pleasurable fear mingled with desire and embarrassment. Jack's gaze was burning a path right through him. "Like you want to…?"

Jack reached down and stroked a thumb along Daniel's jaw, then ran a hand up the side of his face and pushed it into Daniel's hair. His hand tightened in the hair and eased Daniel's head back until it was against the back of Jack's couch. Then Jack bent over him, resting his knees each side of Daniel's hips, his left hand coming up to touch the right side of Daniel's face, trace a line up it, then fasten in his hair, holding Daniel still; Daniel pinned to that couch with his head back gazing up at Jack in confusion, both of Jack's hands tangled in his hair while Jack knelt over him. The man said softly, "Like I want to what, Daniel? Like I want to do this…?"

Jack's mouth was touching his now, hard dry lips against his, a tongue finding its way inside his mouth, demanding to be given access. Daniel dazedly opened his mouth wider and that tongue dived in deep, like it knew its way around and was impatient to make itself at home.

Daniel found himself being pulled up, kissed so deep and so hard and so long he ran out of oxygen, and then he was being thrown down onto the couch, the springs bouncing him up pleasurably to meet a lanky lean body coming down on top of his. Jack's hands were on his shirt now, the kisses were hungry, demanding. Daniel could only respond blindly as that tongue thrust deep into his mouth; he could feel an insistent erection pressing against his own as Jack ground his groin against Daniel's. Jack pulled back roughly, breathing hard, and then stroked a thumb across Daniel's mouth. His voice was so husky Daniel could hardly recognize it as he said, "Like I want to fuck you until you beg for mercy, Daniel? Is that how I've been looking at you?"

Daniel stared up at him wide-eyed. "You want to…?"

"Do you want me to?"

Jack's face was hard, closed-off, eyes challenging.

Daniel swallowed. "If I say 'no' will you…?"

Jack's hard expression vanished in a millisecond. "What, Daniel? If you say 'no'…?" Realization evidently hit him and he sat up. "Christ, Daniel! Of course I'll stop. I thought you wanted it as much as I did or I would never have…"

Daniel reached out and grabbed his arm. It was okay. This was Jack. He'd just been afraid for a minute it was someone else here with him and the only man he wanted to sleep with was the Jack O'Neill he knew. That was the only man he'd _ever_ wanted to sleep with. "I'm not saying no," he said, heart beating faster. "I just wanted to be sure it was you."

Jack looked down at him and his expression was tender, gentle, but still with that slow burn behind the eyes. "It's me, Daniel. And I would never hurt you. Never."

Daniel swallowed. He looked at that face, those brown eyes he looked to for reassurance a hundred times a day. His heart was beating even faster now and he was very aware of being so close to Jack, of his own sweat, Jack's sweat, their insistent erections separated only by those thin layers of cloth. He licked his lips. "You can hurt me a little if you want to. If you have to, I mean. If it hurts a little to –" He couldn't find the words; too much beer in his brain and too much blood diverted to his groin. "I trust you."

Jack frowned. "Daniel did you just…offer what I think you're offering…?"

He looked up into those brown eyes and realized he was lost now. No more lies. No more concealment. He was Jack's and Jack was going to find out any minute if he didn't tell him anyway. Might as well give in gracefully. "I'm assuming being fucked till you beg for mercy might hurt a little but that doesn't mean I don't want to try it."

Suddenly that mouth was back on his again; those strong fingers were tangled in his hair; that tongue was delving deep and he was arching his back to meet a groin rubbing against his. The kisses were hungry, passionate, no make that _starving_ and passionate. Like Jack hadn’t eaten in a month and needed to feed on him. And then abruptly the mouth was off his and was clamped to his throat, sucking, biting, hands tightened on his shirt, closed; cloth tore and he flinched a little as the buttons sprayed everywhere, then the mouth was on his chest, licking, nibbling, sucking his nipples to hard nubs; the hands were tugging at his belt buckle now, he could hear Jack's breath loud and harsh, could hear his own gasping breaths as accompaniment. Jack's fingers were determined, strong, wrenching back the buckle and then tugging at the buttons, pulling down his zipper so they could dive straight into his boxers and close over his groin.

"Oh God…!" Daniel's back arched again as Jack skillfully fingered his cock, teasing it out, rubbing his shaft, squeezing and pulling it until Daniel could feel how it was poker hard in the man's hand. Then too soon, the rhythmic stroking stopped and Daniel groaned in frustration, but Jack was just concentrating on getting his pants off, pulling them down, then swearing, moving down to the end of the couch to unlace Daniel's shoes, pull them off, throw them carelessly over his shoulder.

Through a blur of beer and myopia, Daniel saw his socks tossed into the air, then Jack's hands were back on his boxers this time, tugging them down over his hips, Daniel wriggling obligingly to try and help him take them off, then they were floating in the air before swaying gently from side to side to land on the chess set. Jack was tugging at the remnants of Daniel's shirt, and Daniel was suddenly aware of those clothes being on Jack that he really didn't want to see on Jack. He wanted Jack to be naked. He reached up to the man's shirt and Jack gently slapped his hands away and pulled his shirt and t-shirt off over his head, gaze never leaving Daniel's face as he did so. Looking down on the younger man in his nakedness like he wanted to devour him.

"You're so beautiful, Daniel." Jack swooped again to kiss him hard, murmuring huskily, "You're so fucking beautiful." He was wrenching at his own belt impatiently as he spoke. Daniel could only think about that tongue in his mouth, those hands stroking his face, hardly aware of more clothes being carelessly tossed into the air, until Jack abruptly released him to wrench off his own pants and briefs and throw them onto the floor and Daniel realized that somehow in the last five minutes they had both gotten naked. Jack's body came back down onto his almost at once, those hands closed in his hair again and then he gave himself up to the deepest most passionate kisses he'd ever known, Jack's groin pressing against his, the man pulling out almost savagely only to snatch a few harsh breaths and then press his mouth back down onto Daniel's again in a series of mouth-bruising sense-dizzying kisses. Daniel reached up and buried his fingers in that graying hair he'd wanted to touch for so long, trying to respond to those kisses but fumbling a breath behind the beat as Jack's determination and vigor overwhelmed him.

Jack pulled back again and licked his lips, breathing hard. "Are you sure you want this, Daniel? How drunk are you?"

"I want this." Daniel gazed up into the man's brown eyes wondering if there had ever been anyone born with more expressive eyes than Jack.

"I am so turned on right now I might – " Jack ran the back of his hand up the side of Daniel's face. "I don't want to hurt you, Daniel."

"Don't care if you do." Daniel realized he must be staring up at Jack like a beached starfish right now, arms and legs akimbo, body sticky with sweat, his erect cock oozing precum, thighs open in invitation. "Just want you to…. Want us to…."

Jack bent low to kiss him again, but tenderly this time, just brushing his mouth with his. With his gaze fixed on Daniel's he began to feel around under the couch cushions. "I planned this," he said with an apologetic wince. "Inviting you over and making you drink too much beer. I was going to suggest we played strip poker. I wanted to get you drunk and naked."

Daniel gave him a little smile. "Well, I'd say your plan was a complete success so far."

"I wanted to seduce you."

Daniel looked between their naked sweaty bodies. "That part seems to be going pretty much to schedule as well."

"I kept thinking about throwing you to the floor and ravishing you. How sick is that?"

Daniel looked down at the parquet. "How hard is this floor?"

"Ah!" Jack withdrew his hands from the back of the couch and held up a tube of something. Daniel squinted at it myopically and Jack bent and kissed him tenderly again, murmuring into his mouth, "I'm a bad person, Daniel. I even bought lube just in case you…succumbed."

"I'd just call that good forward planning," Daniel murmured breathlessly.

"Are you sure you…?"

"Yes." Daniel canted up his thighs a little in invitation. "Oh yes, Jack."

Jack looked down at him and there was that burn back in his brown eyes. "Oh Danny…" he said huskily.

Daniel's inexperience was almost cancelled out by the amount of beer he'd drunk; he was at that stage of drunkenness where he felt utterly compliant, very willing to let Jack touch him any way and anywhere he wanted, knowing he wanted Jack inside him the way he knew day followed night, so that the possibility of pain became irrelevant; whether it hurt or not it was what he wanted, that was all that mattered. 

He had never been this aroused in his life, every touch from Jack was like electricity on his skin. When the man's fingers brushed his cock, he bucked in immediate response. Wherever the man's mouth touched him his skin burned as though an ice cube had been rubbed across it; all of his erogenous zones were clamoring for Jack's attention and Jack's skilful mouth and hands were doing a wonderful job of keeping them happy. When a finger breached him, it was just one more sensation amidst a whole tangle of other sensations; Jack was biting his neck now, nibbling and kissing then sucking hard on the pulse point, his left hand tangled in Daniel's hair, his left thumb stroking the side of Daniel's face; that skilful finger thrusting gently inside him was just another chord in a whole sensory symphony.

Daniel gave a little gasp of mingled pleasure and surprise as one lube-covered finger became two and Jack's mouth immediately fastened on his, a tongue plunging in for Daniel to suck on eagerly. The fingers were rougher now, urgent, stretching him, glancing across something inside him that sent spasms of ecstasy into his groin. Daniel was jolted between wincing with pain and gasping with pleasure, the two happening so close together that they melded into one sensation of almost unbearable intensity. Three fingers. He bucked again, hurting and wanting in equal measure; his body feeling at once so strange with all these new sensations lighting fires in nerves he'd never known he had, and more his own than ever before; as though Jack was introducing him to parts of himself he'd never met until now. He was whimpering Jack's name into the man's mouth and Jack was kissing him harder and harder in rhythm with those torturing fingers thrusting into him, sending those lightning stabs of pleasure-pain up inside him. "Please, Jack…please…" he managed with difficulty.

Jack tightened his grip in Daniel's hair and Daniel opened his eyes, looking up to see that burn in Jack's. When he said softly, "Please…?" he could see for himself the fire that lit in the older man. He realized he wasn't the only one who'd never been this turned on in his life. 

Jack gazed down at him for a moment and then said, "Yes…."

He felt Jack's hands close on his hips, pulling him down, his legs being pushed up, and then he was being breached. He was crying out, back arching, and Jack was kissing him tenderly over and over; he felt tears of pain spring into his eyes, blurring Jack's face and Daniel blinked impatiently because he wanted to see Jack so clearly, focus on those warm brown eyes. There was a burning sensation inside him but it seemed to be happening a long way off, muffled by all the beer he'd drunk and the strength of his desire and the sensory excitement of Jack's naked body being on top of his, touching his, entering his. He was half-laughing, half-crying because the pain was so sharp but he was so happy; Jack's mouth tenderly mumbling at his, nibbling his bottom lip, the man reaching up to kiss his eyelids, lick the salt from his lashes. Daniel arched his back again wanting Jack deeper inside him and the man obligingly pushed on in, murmuring endearments to him, kissing him over and over as he did so, telling him how beautiful he was, how long he'd wanted this, all that time he was on Edora he'd been thinking about this moment, being with him, doing this. The pain was so far away now Daniel hardly even registered it; he could feel the hair of Jack's chest against his own smooth skin, the man's weight resting on him, that lean body securely gripped between the inside of his own slender thighs. Jack was on top of him and inside him and it felt so wonderfully right.

The thrusts when they came were gentle at first, just sliding in and out very slowly and he gave a sigh of contentment at the sensation of being so completely filled by Jack; his own body felt heavy and light at the same time; his limbs lazy with compliance, yet floating on the power of Jack's controlled strength. But they were so turned on, so drunk with passion, that when he looked up and met Jack's gaze he wasn't surprised to see the intense desire there, turning the pupils almost black, the frenzy in which they'd torn at each other's clothing nothing like assuaged. Daniel wondered how much self-control it had taken for Jack to slow down as much as he had. Daniel reached up to touch the man's mouth, whispering, "Do it, Jack."

It was all the invitation the man needed. Daniel grunted as the next thrust slammed into him; pain and pleasure flaring from it in that new intermingling of sensations. He arched his back into the powerful thrusts, body jolting with the force of them, his head thumping against the arm of the couch as Jack's hips drove into him fast and deep. Sweat dripped from Jack's body to fall onto his; the thrusts were even harder now, slamming against his prostrate, wave after wave of pleasure spiking through him like jolts of electricity; he was moaning and crying out in different languages because it was too much, too much sensation, too much what he'd been wanting for so long; for the first time he understood how people could actually die of pleasure.

"Oh – God – Daniel – " Jack's thrusts were frenzied now, animal; as ravenous as those first kisses, like he could never get inside him deep or hard enough. Jack's breath came in harsh pants. "I have to – have to – do this – sorry, Danny – don't want to – hurt you – "

Daniel was slammed harder into the arm of the couch, his shoulders bruising against it, head twisted round as those thrusts jolted him and filled him over and over; pleasure was building, not the usual wave, this was a hurricane; he wanted to tell Jack that it felt so good but he also wanted to tell him that he was going to die if he didn't stop; his nervous system was going to overload and fuse out and the words were coming but not in the right language. He had to tell Jack… had to tell him he wasn't going to survive another of those incredible thrusts and…

He didn't even know what he was crying out, but he could feel his body contorting and twisting with encroaching orgasm, back arching. As Jack slammed into him again the man cried out his name and the hurricane hit both of them.

It took Daniel a moment to realize that he had actually fainted with pleasure. He'd heard of that happening but it had certainly never happened to him until now. He came around to find Jack anxiously saying his name, those strong fingers touching his cheek, eyes full of concern. Daniel smiled in relief because it wasn't just a dream; the man was still inside him, that lean, muscular body was still safely grasped between his thighs. He moistened his lips. "I guess you achieved your objective, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack stroked Daniel's sweat-dampened fringe back from his forehead. "Damnit, Daniel, I thought I'd killed you. Are you okay?"

Daniel stretched luxuriously. He could feel a warm heat inside himself where Jack had come. It didn't matter if the man looked right at him in the future and told him any lies he had to for whatever mission he might be on, Daniel would know it wasn't true; he'd know Jack loved him and wanted him and needed him just as much as he loved and wanted and needed Jack. He smiled again. "You are so busted."

"What?" Jack was still stroking his hair, eyes still full of concern.

"I am never going to believe you don't love me ever again."

Jack smiled in relief and bent and kissed him tenderly. "Good." 

Daniel gave a sigh of contentment and opened his mouth so Jack's tongue could slip straight back into what now felt like its proper place. As they reluctantly pulled apart to grab some oxygen, Jack said a little breathlessly, "And what objective were you referring to, Doctor Jackson?"

"Fucking me until I begged for mercy."

As Jack merely raised his eyebrows, Daniel told him, "If you'd ever taken the trouble to learn Abydonian then you would have known how much begging I was doing."

"Damn!" Jack kissed him again, mouthing his bottom lip gently. "Now I wish I'd kept up those foreign languages after all. Next time do your begging in English will ya?"

"Next time?" Daniel grabbed some much-needed breath. "You think I'm going to let you do this to me again? You ripped all the buttons off my shirt, Jack. You practically ravished me on your couch. You were a complete animal." He tried to mix some disapproval in with the admiration in his tone but it didn't seem to want to stick.

Jack ran a finger down his face, tracing his nose, his cheekbone, his mouth. "How about if _I_ do some begging? How about if I tell you how beautiful you are and how much I want you and how I never meant any of those things I said to you the last time we were here together. And – " he held up a finger as Daniel opened his mouth to interrupt, "how really truly sorry I am for ever having done anything you didn't like. Ever."

Daniel gave him a sideways look. "You want to do this again that badly?"

"Oh yeah."

Daniel hid a little smile. "I'll think about it."

Jack bent and kissed him very tenderly. "You want to think about it quite soon?"

"You have to leave a room to come back into it, Jack."

The man frowned and then looked down at where his cock still was. "Oh – sorry." He eased out carefully. "You have to cut me some slack here though, Daniel. That's a room I've been wanting to get into for a hell of a long time. You can't blame me for not being in any hurry to leave." He touched Daniel's mouth with his finger again. "You want to leave the lights on for me?"

Daniel gave him another sideways look. "This is the pilot in you coming out, is it, Jack? Can't find the runway without –?"

Jack's mouth was on his in an instant, bruising his lips, tongues dueling. As they pulled back the older man said breathlessly, "You are in such danger of getting ravished again right now, Daniel."

Daniel stroked Jack's chest feeling the graying fuzz under his fingertips. He reached up and kissed the man's jaw, automatically snuggling in against him as they shifted their positions so Jack could pull him in against his chest and Daniel could slip in happily with his face pressed against the man's neck. When Jack's arms automatically encircled him like it was the most natural thing in the world, Daniel gave another sigh of contentment and leant back against him. "Actually, I'd like to give you a blow-job if it's all the same to you. Once we’ve showered and maybe eaten some food – you did say you were going to feed me, remember, Jack? And so far all you've done is get me drunk, rip my clothes off and then fuck me until I begged for mercy so I'm actually quite hungry now. But when we've showered and you've fed me, I thought something…oral might be in order." He smiled to himself as he felt something that had been soft against his thigh get a lot harder. Without looking around he said conversationally, "If you're up for it, of course?"

Jack said hoarsely, "Oh I'm definitely – up for it, Daniel."

Daniel couldn't help a big grin breaking out although he quickly ducked his head down to hide it. "I am so going to make you pay for what you put me through last time we were here, Jack."

"Daniel," Jack leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. "I am so going to let you…"

##### The End


End file.
